


My Worst Fears

by katrific



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrific/pseuds/katrific
Summary: Dan and Phil. Two best friends from England, who have been living together for many years.Although things may seem to look okay in the videos they upload and even if their lives seem to be incredible, they are not.They keep fighting all day, even for the most stupid things, and that drives them both insane. One day Phil decides he can't take it anymore and moves out of the house, leaving Dan all alone.This situation brings some of Dan's worst fears on the surface, making him question many things, such as his sanity.





	My Worst Fears

"Bye everyone!" I said, waving goodbye to the camera in front of me and faking a smile as me and Phil had just finished filming a video for the gaming channel. Phil stood up from his chair in nervousness and pressed the camera's button to stop recording. He then placed his hands in his trousers' pockets and began walking in the room, while I was carefully noticing his nervous movements. As soon as he realized I was looking at him he glared at me, his blue eyes filled with pure anger. I immediately turned my look down at my crossed legs and intertwined my fingers, biting my lip in a slight fear.

My pitiful actions only caused Phil to come at my and forcefully grab me by my chin, making me face him, a terrified expression on my face. "Why were you staring at me as if I killed your mom or something?", he said, his voice deep and stern. I gulped.

'Because you are not yourself lately and we keep fighting all the time, and I want to know what I did wrong but you are not fucking telling me'.

"I don't know". How pathetic.

He then took his hand away from my chin, which made me let out a silent sigh of relief, only to be immediately caught by surprise when he slapped my cheek, hard. I fell off my office chair to the cold, wooden floor and winced at the sudden pain, smoothly rubbing my reddish cheek. I kept my eyes on the carpet, not wanting to face Phil, when I finally heard the door shut behind him as he left the room. I got up, trembling with fear as I couldn't recognize my friend anymore. My best friend.

\---

It was a Friday evening and, as me and Phil were sitting on our big, comfortable sofa watching "The Notebook" for the eleventh time, Phil's phone rang. He wiped the tears out off his eyes making a soft smile form on my lips, and said "Don't start the movie until I come back. I want us to cry together". I nodded positively and he then answered it, walking outside of the room. I was a bit curious to find out who had called him but I decided to forget about it.

Almost instantly a nerve breaking "ding" came out of my phone, signaling that I had a message. I unlocked it and tapped on the message icon. It came from and unknown number and said "I am sorry". I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and left my phone besides me, wondering what had just happened and waiting for Phil to come in to tell him about it.

A few moments later, as I was lost in my own thoughts, mentally talking to myself about what is the meaning of life, Phil opened the door, walked in and shut it forcefully behind him. I turned towards him to tell him what had happened but he just looked at me, a look of disgust on his face, and placed his index finger on his mouth, hinting me to stay silent. He then walked quickly towards his bedroom and locked himself in until the next morning.

\---

As I was sitting on the black sofa in our office room, thinking of the incident that had happened about a month ago, I realized that Phil's behavior towards me had completely changed after that day.

To the camera both him and me would pretend that everything was alright, although I had lost a lot of weight and people could tell. In our everyday lives the only conversations we would have would be about who had left the TV controller on the sofa and not on the table, or who had eaten all of the cereal. Phil would also get extremely mad at me for breathing the same air as he did.

It was then I decided to do the most stupid thing I could ever do· talk to him. I went to the kitchen only to find Phil standing in front of the kitchen counter, eating my cereal once again. Nevertheless, I said nothing about it and walked towards him. "Ph- Phil, can I ask you something?", I said, my voice cracking at some points. He left the bowl on the counter, crossed his arms over his chest looking at me, as if he was waiting for me to talk.

"I have this feeling that we have been fighting a lot recently and I just want to know what I did to you, and if I did I then how can I fix it", I said, looking very confident about it. He laughed at me, as if I had just told him the world's best joke, and came closer to me, making me feel a bit uncomfortable.

When him and I were literally a few inches apart, he wrapped his hands around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I wasn't expecting that at all, since me and Phil hadn't kissed for around four years, but I slowly gave in and kissed back, slightly shutting my eyes and wrapping my arms around his waist.

After what seemed like a few seconds he pulled away, not taking his hands away from my neck. "You know what you did, Danny. And stop pretending that you don't know what you did, or else", he said unwrapping his hands as well as I did, and left the room.

My heart was beating abnormally fast and I felt bids of cold sweat forming on my forehead. I walked to the fridge to drink some milk when I noticed the bowl of cereal Phil had left on the kitchen counter. And then, out of nowhere, Phil came in the room almost running, grabbed the bowl avoiding eye contact with me and left. I sighed. Why was this happening to us?

 

\---------

 

As I was sitting on my bed, in my browsing position scrolling through Tumblr, I heard loud footsteps coming from the hallway and getting near me. Suddenly Phil bursted into the room, breathing abnormally quick and blushing, as if he had just came out of a sauna. I, terrified as I was, placed the laptop on the nightstand next to me, my hands slightly shaking at the process, and finally gathered the courage to speak.

"Is everything okay Phil?" I said, my voice breaking at some points. But Phil, he didn't look anxious, angry or anything similar to it. No. He looked like something I hadn't seen in a while now. And, to be honest, that was the last thing I expected from Phil to be. He was horny.

He came closer to me very quickly and, before I even manage to act, he jumped on the bed, landing right in front of me. I sat there, petrified, as Phil's hand slowly caressed my thighs, making me want to give in. And the worst thing was that I knew that this was just the beginning.

"Ph- Phil, what are you doing?" I managed to say, looking into his sky blue, lustful eyes. "Just enjoy it, Daniel. Let me please you". I gulped as the sexual tension was rising, making my heartbeat rise. Should I give in, get lost in the pleasurable feeling, or stop him right then and there?

He didn't leave me much time to think as his hand was now palming my already erect member from above my black jeans. I closed my eyes and threw my head back and, realizing that I couldn't hold back for much longer, I let out a silent moan, hoping Phil wouldn't have heard.

Suddenly, Phil's hand was taken off of my pants, and I slowly opened my eyes to see why did he remove his hand. But when I did, Phil was not in my room with me. In fact, even I wasn't in my room. I was in a big, dark room, sitting to what I could describe as a metal chair, with my ankles and wrists tied up on the chair's legs. I felt the temperature rising around me, and so I screamed for help, even though I knew that this was one of the dumbest things a human being could ever do.

After what seemed like an hour I heard a door being opened, something that made me feel tense and definitely even more uncomfortable. Then, out of nowhere, an arm had wrapped around my neck, making me jump in surprise. That person slowly bent forward and on my ear, whispering in a deep voice "Hello, Daniel". Even though I was very stressed as well as extremely upset about everything that had happened, I could tell that this voice belonged to Phil.

My theory was proven when suddenly the lights went open and Phil came in front of me. I looked up at him, expecting some explanations on what was going on, but instead I earned a hard slap on my left cheek. I winced at the sudden pain, but I didn't speak. I would only make things worse.

"You are probably wondering what are we doing here, or even why are you tied up in this chair". I nodded. "Well, Dan. The answer is simple. Because I want you to be here. I want you to be tied up on this chair, in this room, and this is how things are going to be, whether you like it or not". His smirk made me want to vomit. This Phil wasn't the one I used to now, my best friend. He was a monster.

He looked at me and forcefully grabbed me by my jaw. "Is there any problem with that, kitten?". I nodded negatively. "Use your own words" he shouted, making me want to disappear from the face of the earth. "No, there isn't" I stuttered. "Good. And now I-". And Phil's words were interrupted by a loud beeping noise.

I blinked my eyes a few times when I realized I was underneath my blanket, and that someone was calling me. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and saw my mom's phone number on the screen. Wanting to sleep some more, I hung up and completely turned off my phone.

I felt very weird from the dream I just had. Excluding the first part, it was slightly horrifying. But I decided to forget about it and turn back to the reality, where I was lying underneath my blanked, semi naked and a tad bit erect.


End file.
